<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>trending topic by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644540">trending topic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha Yoon Jeonghan, Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kim Mingyu, Omega Lee Seokmin | DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:36:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As an idol, Seokmin is used to trending and having his face plastered on any and every website available.</p><p>Just not in this way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu &amp; Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>trending topic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Our cover has been blown,” Mingyu announced as he walked into Seokmin’s room, his phone held up high, confusing the older.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Seokmin asked, carefully moving into a sitting position and allowing the other omega to sit next to him on his bed.</p><p>“Remember how a couple of months ago there was a tiny bit of buzz because you were sitting in the pregnant seat while you were ‘not pregnant’?”</p><p>“Don’t tell me-“</p><p>“Dokyeom pregnancy is literally trending at #10 on Naver,” Mingyu showed Seokmin his phone which had multiple articles and posts talking about his pregnancy.</p><p>“How though? Outside of the members, less than five people know that I am pregnant.”</p><p>“You see my dear Seokmin, we have this little thing called evidence and according to the post that started all of this, the user has been collecting evidence for a while.”</p><p>“Crap,” Seokmin rubbed his face with his hands, “does Jeonghan know about this yet?”</p><p>“About the pregnancy?”</p><p>“Now Mingyu! About the posts!”</p><p>“Maybe? I just saw it and told Wonwoo about it before telling you. Why does it matter if Jeonghan knows about it unless he doesn’t know you’re pregnant?”</p><p>“He knew I was pregnant before you knew Mingyu,” the omega said rolling his eyes, “I’m asking because we need to decide how we’ll go public with the information now.”</p><p>“Yeah I guess there’s no hiding it now,” Mingyu hummed thoughtfully, “should I go get him now or-“</p><p>Mingyu cut off at the sight of tears rolling down Seokmin’s cheeks onto the phone screen. Both of their scents noticeably soured as Mingyu crouched down in front of the pregnant omega and stroked his cheek to try and alleviate his friend’s sadness.</p><p>“Seokmin-ah,” he whispered trying to stop his own eyes from watering, “please don’t cry, I promise it will all work out in the end.”</p><p>“I know, but I just,” Seokmin’s breath hitched in the middle of his sentence, “I really thought for once we could go at my pace just for everything to be set off course once again.”</p><p>Before Mingyu could open his mouth, there was a frantic knock on the door startling both of them. When he went to open it, he saw Jeonghan on the other side and lived aside to give the alpha some space to get to his mate.</p><p>“I’m gonna just go now,” Mingyu said softly, closing the door behind him and giving the couple privacy.</p><p>Jeonghan saw the tear tracks on Seokmin’s face and immediately embraced the omega, releasing a comforting pheromone to ease away the bitterness that resided in the air previously.</p><p>“Ah, it’s okay honey, it’s okay,” Jeonghan muttered as he planted kisses onto Seokmin’s forehead, nose and finally his plump stomach, “you know I don’t care about what anybody else says right? As long as you and our baby are safe, that’s all I need.”</p><p>“I just wish we could decide for once, you know?” Seokmin sniffled, reaching over for tissue to wipe his face, “I kind of wanted to do things my way this time around.”</p><p>“Who says we can’t?”</p><p>“It’s trending on Naver Hannie,” Seokmin looked at his partner incredulously, “there is no stopping the secret from getting out.”</p><p>“Okay, and what?” </p><p>The small, sly smile on Jeonghan’s face grew slightly bigger as he stood up, bringing Seokmin up with him and twirled the omega across the room, hugging him tightly.</p><p>“Idols have trended for various things before right? And what does their company do sometimes? Ignores it,” Jeonghan said with a kiss to Seokmin’s lips before cupping his mate’s face, “all we have to do is tell Pledis to ignore the rumours and then when the time comes that we want to tell the news, we continue as if nothing happened.”</p><p>“Could we do that?”</p><p>“Of course we can! Pledis hardly does shit anyways!”</p><p>“Hannie!” Seokmin squealed, burying his face into Jeonghan’s shoulder, “you can’t say things like that!”</p><p>“Why not? It’s true and nobody here can stop me from telling the truth,” Jeonghan sing-song before tickling Seokmin mercilessly, not giving the omega a chance to breathe.</p><p>A few months later, after their daughter was finally born, some people were smug that they knew first, others were shocked that the rumours were true while others had completely different opinions. However, Jeonghan and Seokmin took notice of none of them and put their everything into their newborn child, the perfect combination of both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>